gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rickie Lukens
American |family = |affiliations = Lifeinvader (Formerly) Michael De Santa (optional) Franklin Clinton (optional) Trevor Philips (optional) Lester Crest (optional) |businesses = Software Designer Freelance Hacker |voice = Perry Silver }} Rickie Lukens is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. He is one of the hackers available for hire in the Heists. Description Rickie has the lowest starting stats of all the hackers, and thus, has the lowest cut: 4%. He is portrayed as being childish, immature, unprofessional and very faux-charismatic. Biography Events of GTA V Rickie is first encountered in the Friend Request mission, where he unwittingly helps Michael infiltrate the Lifeinvader Office, as he mistakes Michael for tech support and asks him to remove pornography pop-ups from his computer. Rickie is subsequently fired from Lifeinvader following Jay Norris' murder, and calls Michael to offer his services as a programmer, after which he becomes available as a hacker for the subsequent heists. If the player chooses him for The Jewel Store Job, he will only provide the crew with 50 seconds to rob the store before the alarms go off (though it is the time limit for the objective "quick grab" during the heist), causing Michael to berate himself for hiring "a hacker who can't install anti-virus software". If Rickie is chosen for the first time during the Roof Entry method for The Bureau Raid, he will not know how to decode the FIB security systems and simply "guess". When the sprinklers are triggered, he states that he doesn't know how to turn them off, which frustrates Michael. However, if Rickie already has experience from the Jewel Store job, he will be able to hack the computer but will be unable to turn off the sprinklers. Following the raid, Michael will ask Rickie to be more prepared in the future. If Rickie is chosen for the first time during the Subtle approach for The Big Score, there will be a considerable four-second lag time when Franklin is controlling the traffic lights. If Rickie has experience from one previous heist, this time is reduced to two seconds; if he has experience from both previous heists, there will be no lag time. If Rickie is not chosen for any heists, he will call Michael to complain. Mission Appearences ;GTA V *Friend Request *The Jewel Store Job (Optional) *The Paleto Score (Post-mission phone call, only if not chosen yet) *The Bureau Raid (Optional) *The Big Score (Optional) Skills Rickie's skills include: *Systems Knowledge *Decryption Skill *Access Speed Trivia *After Michael sabotages the prototype, if he waits long enough before he leaves the Lifeinvader offices it is possible to see Rickie playing air guitar with his co-worker. *If chosen for the Jewel Store Job, Rickie may sometimes mention that he was fired by Lifeinvader because they thought he was "dangerous", implying that he may have been suspected for the murder of Jay Norris because he was spotted with Michael. Gallery RickieLuckens-GTAV.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Heist Crew Members